Build:Team - Discordway
This hero and player combination can deal loads of armor ignoring damage with while hexing and conditioning foes, making it perfect for any Hard Mode job. Composition / Player / Life Resto / Curse Resto / Prot Discord Player prof=?/A deadlyarts=12PromiseMove Like a Dwarf!"Vanguard Assassin SupportHim!"OptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build * Fill in the Optionals with backup Hexes and Conditions or just damage skills. * See Guide:Discordway for more caller suggestions * Any skill that causes a condition can be substituted for "You Move Like a Dwarf!" * Signet of Deadly Corruption could be used as a finisher against bosses and stronger targets. * Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support works, but only against fleshy foes. * Technobabble can be used to weaken monk walls. Equipment * Armor: Survivor/Radiant Insignia, Vitae Runes, Vigor Runes. * Weapons: +20 Energy staff. Life Resto prof=N/Rt death=10+1+1 sou=8+1 res=12Discord@12Shambling Horror@12of WardingWas KaolaiBody and SoulLightLifeof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Survivor and one Bloodstained Insignia, Vitae Runes, Vigor Runes. * Weapons: 40/40 Restoration set will be good for PWK otherwise, anything you see fit. Counters * Spirit being killed. Curse Resto prof=N/Rt death=11+1+1 res=11 sou=7+1 curse=5+1DiscordBloodof FearWas KaolaiBody and SoulLightRecoveryof My Flesh/build *Replace with or Equipment * Armor: Survivor Insignias, Vitae Runes, Vigor Runes. * Weapons: 40/40 Restoration set will be good for PWK otherwise, anything you see fit. Counters * Heavy Condition/Hex removal. * Spirit being killed. Prot Discord prof=N/Mo death=12+1+1 soul=8+1 prot=10Discord@16Bile@16Bone Minions@16Nova@16SpiritAegisof AbsorptionMasochism/build * Replace with if partyheal from double PWK is not enough but otherwise don't. Equipment * Armor: Survivor and one Bloodstained Insignia, Vitae Runes, Vigor Runes. * Weapons: +30hp Spear/Shield or 40/40 Death Magic Set. Usage * Bind Discord to your keyboard so you can force your Heroes to spike. * Place a condition and hex on a target and wand/call it so that the heroes will spike it. * Keep conditions and hexes on the targets for fast kills. * Cover with Enduring Toxin. Counters * Extremely heavy Hex Removal. * Heavy Condition Removal (Restore Conditions or Extinguish for example). * Pairs of Dolyak Riders and similar monks * Vow of Silence (e.g. Whirling Wisps) Notes * Ask other people in your party (if any) to take backup Hexes/Conditions. * When soloing, take a full set of offensive Hench to compensate for lack of DPS. This setup has enough prot and redbar not to need another healer most of the time. * Choose Hench that can apply Hexes/Conditions (like Necro/Mesmer/Ele) for backup. * The heroes will do the job, as long as you keep calling. * Works well with more Discord Necros. * Try not to cast Assassin Support if you do not have enough energy to do so, you will not recover it fully from Assassin's Promise on some professions. * This build is more effectively used by a caster, due to the fact that not all professions' builds work well with Assassin's Promise as their elite skill. See Also *Guide:Discordway *Build:Team - 2 Man Discordway *Build:Team - Spiritual Discord *Build:N/Mo Discord Smite Support